Before The Shadow Fell
by Firstevil
Summary: Raven got out of her black jaguar and started walking up the driveway to a bash.ok bad summary please read and review :)
1. Chapter one: Stanton

a/n:Please Review or no more chapters**.  
**disclaimer: i do not own any of AAR's charaters but i do own Raven, Catherine, Ash, and Stanton and any others you do not know.i also own the plot. **   
**Stanton

Raven got out of her black jaguar and started walking up the driveway to a bash that she got invited to by some of her friends at school. She was told that it was going to be one of the best parties in her life but what Raven didn't know was that it was a party that could end her life.

As Raven walked in the door she spotted her younger and older sisters like always she ignored and avoided her older sister Catherine. Then she spotted him. The guy who would change her life forever. _He looks like a fallen angel_ thought Raven. He was Tall, pale with short black hair, and had dark black eyes. He looked over and saw her and walked over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her as he put an arm around her waist, but to his surprise Raven pulled away. "What's the matter?"

"I only dance with guy's who tell me there name after that, I might do anything" she replied giving him a daring smile as she danced in font of him teasing him.

"Stanton" he told her as he put his hand on her waist and she put hers around his neck. When Raven looked at the grandfather clock across the room it struck twelve and Stanton put his other hand behind her neck and stated kissing Raven going down to her neck when she saw that one of each pair had their lips to the others neck. Then Raven felt a quick sharp pain in her neck where Stanton's lips were, but Raven pulled away before he drew any blood.

"What the hell is going on here?" Raven asked strongly. The she felt something wet and warm going down her neck and she put her hand on the blood and looked at it then Stanton grabbed her hand and licked the blood from her fingers. "what the hell are you? some kind of vampire?"

"yes and you are my midnight meal" Stanton replied with a cocky laugh and smile on his pale face.

Raven slapped him and ran over to her younger sister Ash to pull the guy off her and she punched him in the gut and dragged Ash to the door and pushed her out and ran to Catherine and pulled the guy off her as well and ran but Stanton grabbed her by the hair and slammed her in to the wall.

"Ash, Catherine get out of here NOW! RUN!" screamed Raven on the floor where Stanton threw her. She was bleeding from the back of her head and her mouth. As Raven got up Ash and Catherine ran to Catherine's car and they got in and drove away from the house. Raven got up and punched Stanton in the face but she saw he did not bleed if she punched a human they would bleed.

"you should not make me mad Raven." said Stanton as she put her hand behind her back to get the knife she keeps there. She pulled it out of its sheath and flung it at Stanton. It hit him in the right shoulder he screamed as he pulled it out and threw it on the floor. A line of blood showed where the blood was and he just smiled.

"you are a stupid girl Raven, but brave." Said Stanton as the wound held and he cleaned the blood with his finger, then he put his finger to his mouth and licked the blood off. "you want to know why you are stupid Raven because there is a vampire law about when a human draws blood from a vampire."

Raven looked at him looked in to his black eyes and said "Does it look like I care."

Stanton shook his head smiling and answered "you should, you really should."

"and why is that?"

"because the law states I ether get to kill or change you." then he laughed

Raven's eyes went wide when she heard what Stanton said then smiled

"ok on one condition you protect my sisters ok, but that is if you kill me." Raven told him with a big smile on her face. _Hopefully he will change me then get strong and kill him_ though Raven. Stanton stared at Raven for a long time thinking.

"fine but I will have to keep you here until I decide your fate." Replied Stanton "fallow me I will show you to your room." As he walk away and in to another room and up stairs. As Raven fallowed him she looked around and saw everyone was looking at her. Raven grabbed her knife and ran after Stanton. He leaded her to an empty room that was fully furnished with a bed, a night stand, and a dresser. The walls were all black and there was no window it there was it was well hidden.

"this well is your room. call one of your sister's to bring you some clothes. You are not to leave the house got it if you do I well kill you or one of your sister's." Stanton said has he brought her to him and kiss her neck but to his surprise she didn't pull away "do you no how tempting you are?" He said in her ear and kept kissing her neck. _just bite all ready _thought Raven._ Do you really want me to do that _said a voice in her head. _I am yours do what you want with me bite me for all I care, but if you do I will kill you._ thought Raven knowing he could hear her.

He pulled back and did something that even surprised him self. His lips met hers and they kissed. She put her hands on the back of his head and his hands went on her waist. Then to her surprise he pulled back grabbed her knife put her up to the wall and started engraving something under her collar bone then put the knife on the bed kissed Raven and left the room. Raven went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to she what was under her collar bone was an upside down cross with a S in the middle. She whipped the blood away and went to her bedroom and went to bed.

When Raven woke she went downstairs and found a phone. Raven got a hold of Ash on the phone and asked to bring some of her things. Raven got off the phone with ash she went outside on the steps for her. A blue jaguar pulled up in the drive way and Ash got out.

"here are your things" ash said giving raven the bag "so, how long is he going to keep you here?"

"I don't know maybe tell he change's or kills me who knows right." Raven replied to her sister "well you beater leave before he wakes up."

"what the hell is that on your chest?" Ash asked angrily "if he hurt's you I am going to kill him!"

Raven just laugh at what her sister just said. "and when did you get all tough ?" Raven asked Ash still laughing.

"last night when I saw him throw you into the wall."

"don't worry I well be fine I always have my knife with me, ok so just go and tell Cat to leave him alone and stop worrying about me. Ok so go now." reassured Raven told her sister.

a/n: well thats all for now if i don't get 5 reviews i will not put up the other Chapter. ok so now hit the littel blue button ok go clicky clicky :)


	2. Chapter Two: A Forbidden Kiss

**_A/n: ya well forget about the 5 reviews I will just am putting chapters as a finish them so ya_ **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of AAR's characters but I do own Raven, Ash, Catherine, and Stanton ok. **_

** Chapter two: A Forbidden Kiss **

Raven watched as her sister turned the corner. She got up and walked back in to the house. When she closed the door Stanton appeared out no where. Her eyes narrowed at him. Raven pushed passed him and stocked up the stairs to her room cursing all the way up. _I_ _hate him but he is so cute._ She thought to her self, making sure to keep her mental blocks up.

She noticed the nice black and red paintings on the walls along the staircase. They were very good, some very price less. _I wonder who did these?_ Raven though to her self. But forgot about her mental blocks.

"I did." Came a voice from behind her. Raven jumped and almost fell down the stairs but a arm was around her waist and she was looking into deep black eyes of Stanton. Raven stared in to his eye and he stared into her dark brown almost black ones. Raven let out a breath after she released that she was holding it.

"umm... thanks for. umm... catching me." she said with a slight stutter. She tarred her gaze away from his.

"Your welcome Raven." Stanton said as he put her down but still held her by the waist.

"You can let me go. Now!" raven said looking mad. He wouldn't release her but held on tighter. "Let. Go. Of. Me. Stanton!" She felt his hand going up her back toward her shoulders and neck. Raven tried to pull away but his strong grip held her in place. Stanton's hand kept traveling up to the back of her neck and stopped. He pulled Raven's face toward his. His lips met hers for a long but passionate kiss.

But Raven had other plans of her own and kneed him in the groin. He let her go and she ran up the room she was given. Raven locked the door and ran to the bathroom knowing a locked door won't stop him. When Raven got in the bathroom she ran to the sink grabbed her toothbrush a quickly brushed her mouth out. She heard the next room door open. She spit out the tooth past out of her mouth and put her hand behind to get her knife but to find it not there. _Damn. I remember having it there before he put his dirty mouth on mine!_

"Fuck!" she cursed to her self "He fucking took it that bastard!"

Raven looked around the bathroom to find something to use as a weapon but found nothing.

Stanton appeared in the bathroom, in the oak bathroom door with a smirk on his face and Ravens knife in his hand. "Missing something?" he held up her knife in front him. Raven just wanted to wipe the smirk of his face so she walked up to him like she wanted him and when she got close to his face she slapped him and kneed him groin. He bent over and Raven kick him in the face and grabbed her knife and ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs and in to the kitchen. She looked around and found the knives and ran to get the butcher knife. _Excellent!_ Raven went to grab the knife but Stanton grabbed it first.

_**A/n: ok that's all for now please review I will except flamers ok I might not like them but o well I will put up the third chapiee when I finish it ok buh-bye :)**_


End file.
